A Pictures worth a thousand words
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: Danny sets his phone down for less then two seconds, and its gone, Lancer and Dash saw the pictures on it, but Dash saw more then he should have, What dose this mean for Danny? *sorry, i suck at summeries, but its a good story!*
1. Chapter 1

**This idea was givin to me by snowleapord0! thank you!**

**Make sure to read my CYOA about Danny Phantom! I don't own DP or Subway Surfers.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Danny*Phantom* was compleatly BORED. No ghost's were bothering him, no ghost hunters, no fans, witch had now been officially dubbed as Phans, were bothering him either, he hung lazily in the park. Danny floated lower to the ground turning himself upside down in mid-air.

"AGH! I'M BORED OUT OF MY MIND!" Danny thought aloud.

A group of A-listers walked around the corner, spotting Danny

"Look guys!" Dash yelled "Its Danny Phantom!" The group quickly rushed over to him as Danny landed on the ground.

_well... at least im not bored anymore..._ Danny thought

"Hello" He said doing a single hand wave. _why am i talking to him?_

Dash ran up to him shaking his hand violently

"HiDannyPhantomitsahonortomeetyouimlikeyourbiggest fan!" Dash said, really,really, fast.

"yea..." Danny said rubbing his hand "I think I'm gonna go hang out with my friends..." he said accending into the air

_and by that i mean avoiding you._

"Wait!" Dash called to him "Can I at least see one of your powers?" He asked

This pleased Danny, a mischievous smirk flew up his face. "Sure..." He said flying down at full speed, He rammed himself into Dash Overshadowing him

"Hi! I'm Dash Baxter! I sleep with CuddleBears and am a big bully to all of the so called "Geeks" at Casper High, But don't let that fool you, I can be an Idiot!"

And with that he flew out of Dash laughing his head off.

"Whoa.. What just happened?" Dash asked his Friends, but they were busy laughing there heads off too.

* * *

_That probably wasent the nicest thing i could of done... even if he dose pick on us at school. oh well, I cant do anything about it now. _Danny thought, even though he shouldent of done it, it still was funny.

Danny landed on the curb of a street near Casper High. He reached inside of his pocket and got out his phone, he had 2 now, Sam gave him the second one for ghost stuff. That way, if Danny ever called them on that phone, they would now he needed help or something.

He opend his Phone and swiped his finger along the screensaver of him*Phantom* and his Friends *Sam and Tucker*. He texted Tucker

Just overshadowed Dash, lol  he pressed _send_

after a few minuets of Subway Surfers, he herd a 'ding' from his phone, he clicked home and read the message.

nice. GTG

Danny deleted the message and brushed his hair out of his face as he returned to his game of subway surfers.

After a few minuets Valarie showed up out of what seemed like nowhere on her hover bored.

"Freeze creep!" She screamed pointing her gun at him.

Danny set down his phone.

"Seriously? I didn't do anything, EVER." he said flying away

The Red Huntress chased after him.

* * *

A little later walked up to the school, noticing the phone on the ground. Thinking it belonged to one of his students, He picked it up bringing it with him to his office.

A little later after THAT Danny returned only to find his phone missing.

"Thats not good..." Danny said to himself reverting to Human.

* * *

Monday

* * *

Danny hurried into class, obviously late.

"Mr. Fenton, Your late.,Again" Mr. Lancer said handing Danny a pink detention slip.

Danny groaned and toke the slip from his hand. Mr. Lancer got up tapping his desk to get everyones attention

"Now class, yesterday i found a phone outside by the school" He said holding up the Green and Black cell phone.

Danny Paled. Sam and Tucker glared at him.

"Dose this belong to any of you?" Lancer continued

Nobody responded. Kwan raised his hand

"Yes Kwan? ***dont know his last name*" **Lancer asked

"Why don't you look at the contacts, find out whose Phone it is." Kwan suggested

Lancer opened the phone, to be surprised at the screensaver.

"Tucker, Sam, is this one of yours phone?" He asked

Sam sighed in defeat as Danny slumped lower in his chair

"It belongs to the guy, in the middle." She said

"GULIVERS TRAVLES!" Lancer yelled "are you telling me this phone belongs to none other then the ghost boy?!" Lancer asked in disbelief

Paulina squealed, "Am I on his screensaver?!"

Sam glared at her

"NO." Sam said

Tucker noticed a blue whips come out of Danny's mouth. Danny raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton." Lancer said staring at the phone

"Can i go to the bathroom?" He asked, Lancer sighed,

"I suppose Daniel." He said, Danny rushed out the door.

After Lancer attention refocused on the Phone he asked

"How do we have proof that this belongs to Danny Phantom?" He asked Tucker and Sam

"Just look at the pictures," Tucker asked, playing with his PDA

Lancer reluctantly tried to find out how to get to pictures until Dash stepped up.

"Let me do it!" Dash said reaching for the Phone. Dash fiddled with it for a moment until he finally got to the pictures. His jaw dropped.

There were one handed pictures of Phantom **(you know were you turn your phone backwards and take a picture of yourself.)** with Tucker and Sam occasionally in it, Pictures of Tucker and Sam holding weapons and much more.

Dash just stood there in disbelief.

There was an awkward silence until a annoyed 'ahem' came from behind him. Dash spun around to see Danny Phantom with his hand out, asking for his phone.

"Thats mine.' He said pointing to his phone. Dash shakily gave him his phone.

"S-Sorry Phantom" He said

Danny flew into the air and said

"Don't worry about it,"

The class just stood there, like a tornado had just struck them.

Danny *Fenton* walked in about three seconds later.

"did I miss something?" He asked, The hole class nodded, including mister Lancer.

Danny just shrugged and sat down in his chair.

* * *

After the bell

* * *

Dash walked out of the class, bragging about all the things he had seen on Phantoms phone, and how no one else got to see them. He stopped to see Sam dragging Danny into the janitors closet. but what made him even more suspicious was that Fenton was holding PHANTOMS PHONE.

"Guys! did you see that!?" Dash asked the A-listers

The A-List shoke there head

" Follow me," He said,

When he reached the Janitors closet he leaned his ear to the door,

_Danny! that was way to close! if someone was to scroll down just a LITTLE farther, your secret would be blown!_

_I get it! i wont let it happen again! Valarie showed while i was playing a game, then when i came back for my phone, it was gone!_

_Then dont leave your phone around! do you KNOW how much havock it would cause if-_ she whispered quieter- _they-Danny-__  
_

Dash couldn't here the rest of the conversation because the door started to open, Dash and the A-List ran for the hills!

Dash was hideing behind the trash can as his mind raced,

He had a secret, Valeire was involved, and little else was known.

Why did Phantom hang out with the techno geek and the goth geek anyway?

But what made Dashs mind twist was that, he had just given the phone to Phantom, yet, Fenton had it after class.

How was that possible?

* * *

**do you like it? want me to continue? mabey? no? dont really care? please review! it would mean a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I didn't mean not to, my mom wouldn't let me, and we were gone all Sunday. I was going to update this morning but it wouldn't let me on my account. DX anyway here it is!**

* * *

Danny walked out of the janitors closet processing what Sam had just told him, He looked down at the green and black phone in his hands and slipped it into his pocket. He walked down the empty hallways to his locker to get his gym cloths, just as he was closing his locker, his ghost sense went off.

He quickly stuffed his cloths into his locker and ran out the doors of Casper High.

* * *

**Dash's view, after Danny's ghost sense went off, he is still behind the trash can. XD**

* * *

_Fentons more of a freak then i thought! _Dash thought

He walked out from behind the trash can and ran after Danny.

But when he got out there he was shoved against a wall and phased back through the door.

"HOLY SWEAT SOCKS!" Dash screamed as he was phased through the door, when he got up there was Phantom standing in front of him.

"Seriously!? Why would you walk out into the middle of a fight! you almost got your head blown off!" He yelled flying back out. Dash gulped,

He needed to be more careful, But he still needed to find Fenton. He got up and walked to class with a dizzy head.

* * *

When Dash got to PE he noticed Danny was still gone. He went up to the teacher,

"I saw Fenton run out of the school a few minuets ago!" Dash said to Mrs. Tetslaff.

Mrs. Tetslaff looked fuming

"HE SKIPPED CLASS?" She boomed as she called the office. As she was talking in the office Danny walked in to see a very angry PE teacher

"uhhhh..." Danny started "Did i do something?"

* * *

**After school. And after the principals office.**

* * *

"Why did Dash have to rat me out!?" Danny complained to Tucker, "I saved him from getting his head blown off! and how dose he repay me?! A one-way ticket to the principals."

Tucker sighed

"Dude, that must of sucked, but whenever your down just imagine you stuffing Dash into a locker! It wouldn't be hard to imagine because you could!" Tucker suggested

Danny laughed at the thought, but not for long. His ghost sense went off. again...

"I gotta go, wanna come?" Danny said pointing to the door. As a yes, Tucker pulled an ecto gun out of his backpack.

"were did you keep that?!" Danny said looking at his parents gun.

"In my room with all my other baby's!" Tucker said stroking the piece of technology.

Danny herd terrified screams from out side.

"Lets-" He was stopped mid-sentence by Dash,

Danny was swooped off his feet, face to face with Dash.

"Dash... this is really bad timing... Can we reschedule?" Danny said

"No Fenton. we cant!" Dash said breathing in his face.

Tucker spoke up. "I'll hold him off till you get out there." He said

Dash looked back at Danny,

"You got some explaining to do FENTURD!" Dash retorted. "Why did I see the 'thing' come out of your mouth! and why did you have Phantoms phone right after i gave it to him!? Most of all, what secret are you Hiding?!"

Dash was more stern then his usual self.

"UH..." Danny paled. Sam was right, he should have been more careful. "I..- He was cut off.

Two screams were herd from outside.

Sam and Tucker.

"Dash let me go! I will explain later!" He yelled at Dash

"No Fenton! Phantom will handle the ghost! Now tell me! or do i have to punch it out of you?"

This was totally not like Dash. Danny realized he wouldn't stop till he got answers.

"DANNY! GET OVER HERE! WE CANT STOP HIM!" He herd horse neigh after that

Fright Night.

Danny began to panic for his friends. With unnatural strength he shoved Dash across the room and ran with supernatural speed.

Dash was mortified. Fenton was a wimp! how did he do that?! He held his head and watched out the window as Phantom flew up to the techno and goth geek, saving them from the creepy ghost.

But what shocked him most was what he saw AFTER that.

Danny Phantom beat him up and bottled him into a thermos.

He landed next to Sam And Tucker in a corner as two rings formed around his waist.

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! SORRY IT TOKE SO LONG! sorry it was so short ): CLIFFIE CLIFFIE CLIFFIE!**

**if you like it and want me to continue, please let me know! that way i have motivation to continue! I will try to update every day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I hope you like this story! And for my Adventure story, spell check kept deleting words, so i fixed it! :) so yes 1. is punch him in the face.**

**Please dont kill me! I'm kinda going to mess with Dash figureing out Danny's secret! :P you'll see what I mean. Dont worry, he will still find out.**

**So Dash is watching Danny *Phantom* out the window *STALKER* **

* * *

"Thanks" Sam said looking up at Danny, "But for the record, WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!"

Danny toke the now destroyed ecto-gun from Tucker and sighed

"Dash held me up, and then I kinda freaked out when i herd you guys screaming, then, well, kinda pushed him and ran. Both 'supernaturly'" Danny said using air quotes

"WHAT!? Your secrets going to be blown!" Sam screamed at him, She was having a screaming fest today.

"Dude! what if he figured it out!" Tucker said

"relax, It's not like I went ghost in front of him." Two familier blue rings began to form around his waist, but not all the way A blue whisp came out of his mouth as the Rings Zipped back up his legs." ***they didnt go that far* **

Danny flew into the air angrily "Seriously! I just got rid of this one!" throwing Sam the Fenton Thermos.

a few minuetes later Tucker looked up "Who is it?"

"I dont know, I think it left." Danny called from above

But his thoughts were refocused on a ghost when a terrifired hollar came from the hallways of Casper High.

* * *

Dash wasent only screaming because of the mechanical ghost that had just appeared in front of him, but also because of what he had just herd, Danny Phantom has a secret to? What were those blue rings?! And most of all, he hadent seen Phantom in the hallway or held him up! he only saw-

Fenton.

Why did he have a weird feeling they were connected?

Dash didnt have time to put the peices together before he was lifted off the ground into the air. His low pitched scream turned into a ear deafining High pitched, girly scream.

"Perfect bait, for the perfect halfa." The mechnical ghost said,

Dash screamed louder until a metal hand clamped his mouth shut.

"Quite! whelp! your screaming is going to break my circits!" The ghost said

And with that Dash began to plummet to the ground, Hundreds, and Hundreds of feet in the air.

* * *

**THE END**

just kidding.

* * *

Danny flew threw the air torward an empty handed Skulker, unaware that he had just dropped Dash. You can imagen his surprise when a screaming Dash fell out of seemingly no were.

"WHAT THE!?" Danny yelled as Dash flew past his face, plumetting torwards Casper high.

It toke a moment for Danny's brain to process what had just happend, But when he figured it out he abruptently changed direction and headed for Dash. Dash was busy screaming his tiny blonde head off, until, with a loud OAF, Danny rammed into his side, tumbleing to the ground, breaking his fall just in the nick of time.

Tucker and Sam ran in his direction once they realized he was unconcious. Dash rolled off of Danny with a frigtend look on his face.

was he dead? oh wait, hes a ghost. **  
**

Sam dropped down next to Danny and examined him.

"He'll be okay." She finnaly said, everyone gave a sigh of realife.

A mechanical figure walked out fo the shadows, "Not for long." He grumbled pulling out a large gun. But just as he did, Tucker sucked him up abrubtely into the Fenton Thermos.

AWKWARD SILENCE.

"Well that works.' Sam said

There attention was refocused as two rings formed around Danny, only this time, Danny Fenton was left in his place.

* * *

**BOOM its done, sorry for the *very* shortness, hope you like! make sure to review that u like it if you do, that way i will have confidence that people will want to here the rest of the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hiya! Well, I have nothing to make fun of right now. Ill come up with something by then end of the chapter. :b**

* * *

WHAAAATTTT!" Dash Baxter screamed at Danny's unconscious body.

Tucker and Sam didn't now what to do.

"UHH. HE CAN EXPLAIN" Sam spoke for him.

"I've been wailing on Danny Phantom!?" Dash said, begging to hyperventilate

"Its a trick! Hes a ghost, hes human! its not right! but but- Dash froze.

"I beat him to hard. I half killed him!? Dash said panicking

"No, you did not "half-kill" him Dash." Tucker said

a groan came from Danny.

Dash bent down pulling his hair.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU!" Dash said shaking Danny "I WOULDN'T OF WAILED ON YOU IF I KNEW!"

Danny's eyes shot open when he realized Dash was shaking him.

"Wheres Skulker!?" He said. Tucker shoke the Fenton thermos in his face.

Danny gave a sigh of relief, until he coughs a glimpse of Dash's panic stricken face.

"What." Danny said, not realizing he wasent in Phantom form anymore.

"COUGHyourevertedCOUGH" Sam said

Danny's eyes widened as he looked down at his hands.

"UH. I CAN EXPLAIN." Danny stuttered

"DID I KILL YOU?!" Dash screamed

"What!? No!" Danny said, shocked that he would think that, and a little freaked out.

"My parents built a ghost portal. It wasent working. I walked in. I tripped and pressed a button. It turned on. then, BOOM. Out comes the very second half-ghost half-human thing." Danny said

"Second?" Dash questiond

"Long story, and no, I am not telling you who." Danny said

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A WIMP! I WOULDN'T HAVE WAILED ON YOU!" Dash yelled again

"One:Because I don't want to be famous. 2: I didn't think anybody would accept me. 3. I'm a freak." Danny sighed

"WELL ONE: YOUR ALREADY FAMOUS 2: EVERYBODY LIKES YOU! 3:YOUR NOT A FREAK! YOUR AWESOME!" Dash overreacted.

Tucker and Sam watched the seance unfold like it was a movie.

"STOP YELLING!" Danny yelled

"I CANT! THIS IS TO WEIRD!"

"AGH!"

Danny finally calmed down

"You-You- You wont tell anybody? right?" Danny said

"No, unless I have to." Dash said, calming down to

awkward silence

"OK! I think we should do this again sometime! lets say, NEVER. By Dash!" Sam said dragging Danny away

Tucker ran up behind them

"WAIT! I HAVE QUESTIONS!" Dash yelled

"WELL THERE NOT BEING ANSWERED. DEAL WITH IT." Sam retorted

* * *

at Fenton works, Dannys room! :b

* * *

"OK, so, Clockwork do sent want to help, Reality Gantlet isn't an option, and right now I'm out of good Ideas!" Danny said slumping onto his bed

"What about Desire?" Tucker asked

"NO!" Sam and Danny said in unison.

"Just an Idea." Tucker said

"Ugh. well I guess were stuck with Clockworks stupid 'quote of the day!' See what the future holds." Sam said standing up from the computer

"But I don't want to!" Danny whined

"Quite being a baby." Sam said

* * *

**): thats not a very good cliffie. ): ): ): ):**

**and I dont have something to make fun of! D: D: D:**

**Well lucky you... sorry for the shortness**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Oh crap, school,

**really sorry for not updating in a while, got caught up in.. well... life. .-.**

**Anyway, heres you go! Oh and this is not a DashxDanny fic, Danny being friendly, that's all!**

* * *

The next day at Casper High Danny was nervous. How was Dash going to react about knowing his secret? Did he tell anybody? He hoped not. Tucker and Danny began to nervously enter the halls of Casper High.

"Do you think he told anybody?" Danny asked Tucker

"I doubt it dude, you're like his idol!" Tucker exclaimed as they rounded the corner to their lockers.

As they got there stuff a blonde haired jock walked up. It was none other then Dash Baxter.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash said cheerfully waving to him.

Danny froze.

"Yes.. Dash?" He asked, preparing for a punch.

"I just wanted to let you know that I didn't tell anybody!" Dash said.

_well that was unexpected... _Danny thought

"umm, thanks." Danny replied

"And also theirs a ghost in the parking lot." Dash said

"WHAT! WHY DID'NT MY SENSE GO OFF!" Danny ran towards the door

Tucker just looked confused, then he grabbed a Fenton thermos from his locker and walked calmly towards the door.

* * *

"Mr. Fenton. You are late. again." Mr. Lancer said as Danny walked in through the door, when the most unexpected of all things happend.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer? It was my fault, I hung him on the flag pole." Dash said

Danny looked surprised, so did the rest of the room.

"Well Mr. Baxter, I will be seeing you in detention." Lancer said handing him a pink slip.

"Yes sir." He replied

Danny gave him a look of thanks, and toke his seat.

Tucker passed him a note.

**Did that just happen?** It said, Danny wrote back

**I know, Of all things, I wouldn't think he would do that! **

**Wow. But anyway, wears Sam?**

**Some sorta family hold up IDK.**

_Cut to the Mansons house, Sam's bedroom_

* * *

**"**I'm NOT WEARING THE DRESS!" Sam screached at her mother

"But it's so pretty! it has flowers all over it!" Her mother replied

"THATS WHY I'M NOT WEARING IT!"

"well, then you are not going to school until you put this on."

"WHY CANT YOU ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!?"

* * *

_Back at Casper high _

**OH. Who was it this morning?**

**Box ghost, he wanted his 'corrugated vengeance.' again.**

**well that must have sucked dude.**

**big time.**

**"**Mr. Fenton!" Lancer said, catching glimpse over their note-passing "We do not pass notes in class!, I will see you in detention!"

"Yes sir." Danny replied

Minuets passed, when FINALLY, the bell rang. Danny and Tucker gathered there stuff, Sam still not at school. They walked out into hallways as they passed Paulina and Dash talking.

"Why did you stick up for that nerd! Now you have to go to DT with him!" Paulina cried

"Because he's not a bad guy, at all, when you get to now him, and I'm going to be nice to him from now on!" Dash said back

"If you are going to hang out with the geeks, then your not worthy of me!" Paulina stormed off, Leaving Dash standing there, with a glum look on his face.

"Ouch." Tucker said to Danny.

"Yea, I kinda feel bad..." Danny Sighed, and walked up to Dash

"Look, Dash, I'm sorry, this woulden- Danny was cut off

"Dont worry about it, its not your fault." He said with a weak smile. very weak smile.

"If there is anyway, i can help , just let me know. ok?" Danny pleaded.

"Dude, you help me, and everybody, everyday, but, I was wondering what types of powers you have." Dash said childishly

Danny smirked at this, yet having no idea why he was talking to him, proceeded to be nice."

"I have intangibility, Flight, Ectoblast,Ghost Ray,Overshadowing,Invisibility,Ghostly Wail,Ghost sense,Ghost Shield, and A variety of ice powers but that's really the most I can think of right now." Danny listed

"Wow, that's a lot." Dash said in awe. "Wait, Ice powers? you have ice powers?" He asked

"Yea." Danny closed his hands and opened it to reveal a small ice crystal.

"Woah, Thats cool!" Dash said staring at it.

"You can have it, it never melts, unless it gets his by an Elastoplast, which hopefully wont happen at your house." Danny said handing it to him.

"Cooooool!" Dash said again taking it.

Tucker just stood there laughing.

"What?!" Danny said turning to him

"Oh nothing! I just think Its funny your being nice to Dash!" He said laughing again.

Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Thats my Que." Danny said "Going Ghost!" And he flew into the air, leaving Tucker to just laugh, and laugh, and laugh, AND laugh at Dash.

* * *

**WHOOO HOOO! OK, SO ITS NOT FINISHED YET! BUT, i need ideas on how Danny could fix this... so please review or PM your ideas! PLease please please review! **

**Oh sorry for shortness T.T**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in a while, serious writers block. ):**

**Oh well, her yous go!**

* * *

Dash watched in awe as the blue rings formed around Danny's waist. And, partially annoyance at Tuckers excessive laughing.

Tucker eventually walked off to class, Dash following behind. Mr. Lancer noticed they were late.

"Foley, Baxter, care to explain why your late?" Lancer said sternly

"Uh, I hung Danny on the flagpole, again." Dash said saying the only thing he could come up with

frowned and gave Dash a pink slip.

"And Foley?" He asked

"I got down."

"I see." Lancer said, yet again, giving Dash another pink slip.

Dash groaned at the fact he now had 3 detentions and lazily went to his seat. As Mr. Lancer began his class again, the oh so wonderful types of social classes in, what was it? Ancient Mesopotamia or something? Tucker pulled out his PDA and text ed Danny.

* * *

Fighting Skulker, Danny's area

Danny was forcefully slammed against a brick wall with a loud "thud"

"Man skulker, this is worse then usual!" Danny said

"How so? Whelp." Skulker commented, but was surprised by an pleasant sucker punch to his metallic jaw.

"You cant fight any more!" Danny laughed shoot ecto beams.

"I am Skulker! Ghost Zones greatest hunter! I will have your pelt on my wall!" He said angrily

Danny was about to grab the Fenton Thermos and end it when a buzz came from his pocket. **(A/N yes he has a pocket..)**

He stopped what he was doing and pulled a green and black phone . He opened his text messages to see

**Were r u** from Tucker

He created a shield with one hand as his phone held the other and began texting. Skulker was madly firing at his invicable shield and pounding on it with but with no avail.

**Dealing with **

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and removed his sheild to be meet with a cold hand to his face.

"Hey that hurt!" Danny complained.

"Good, But it will hurt even more when your pelt is on my wall!" Skulker retorted

"Ew. No thanks." Danny said re-pulling out the Fenton thermos.

"What! No!" Skulker screamed as a blue light enfolded around him. 'NO. NO! NOO!"

Danny slapped the lid back on the thermos and hastily fled back towards the high school.

* * *

Danny was aproching the school when his ghost sense went off. Again.

"Really?!" Danny complained

A echoed voice greeted him "really."

Danny gasped and spun around.

"Clockwork?! Yes!" Danny shouted

* * *

Clockworks tower

* * *

"So, your going to help me?" Danny begged

"Mabey. I see time as a parade from above, all the twist or turns it-" Clockwork began

"So, you'll help me." Danny interrupted

"I never said anything of the sort." Clockwork said, his patience thinning "But I will see what i can do."

"Really! I asked for your help and you said, and I quote. "Go Home, Ghost Boy."" Danny said

"See, I never said no." Clockwork stated. "I told you to go home."

Danny gave him an irritated look. "So what are you going to do, reset it?

"Yes. But not now, As you see, your secret was blown as you were unconscious, you need to decide what to do, and when to do it. WITH OUT, breaking time." Clockwork stated, changing to a freaky old guy.

Danny contemplated this. How was this going to work!?

* * *

**Ok, sorry for shortness, PLease review and give me some ideas for wha should happen next! PLZ! I HAVE SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK!**


End file.
